


Male Dragon Ode x Male Reader

by Crazycat88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Dragon/Human, Exophilia, Injury, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Male Dragon - Freeform, Male Human - Freeform, Male/Male, NSFW, Oral, disturbing imagery, male monster, mentioned - blood, mentioned war, mentioned-death, mlm, monster human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycat88/pseuds/Crazycat88
Summary: When the princess is kidnapped by dragons, someone has to save her, but are things really what they seem?
Relationships: Male Dragon x Male human
Comments: 10
Kudos: 262
Collections: Tumblr Monster Stories





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ones occurs in a medieval(ish) high fantasy setting.

It was the sound of the warning bells ringing that woke you from your slumber and after dressing you hurried outside where the villagers were screaming and running in all directions in fear, falling all over each other in their panic. A glance up at the sky revealed the reason for such panic and confusion. _ Dragons_. With two of them on the horizon and closing in fast, it was no wonder the villagers were hysterical.

Hearing the chink of armour and of swords being unsheathed, you turned to watch as a group of the kings knights raced towards the dragons. You considered drawing your own sword in aid but you were no knight and you had no desire to die today. Instead you tried to help your neighbours, many of which were to hysterical to seek shelter and many stood frozen watching the chaos unfold. 

Fortunately, it seemed that neither dragon was interested in the village itself and as one stood fighting the knights and batting them away like flies, the other headed straight towards the castle sailing high over the defences and crashing straight into the north tower. You were too busy to see what the dragon was after but not ten minutes had passed when suddenly it was all over. 

The village itself was unscathed and the villagers only injuries had been caused by their own hand. The knights were not so fortunate, many of whom had to be carried on stretchers to the village hospital. It was surprising that there were very few casualties, with two dragons you’d have expected more carnage, and you wondered what had brought on this attack. It had been years since the dragons that lived up on the mountains had come down to this village, despite the ongoing war between your two species. 

It hadn’t always been this way. When you were a boy, dragons had been an everyday sight. The dragons had been your kingdom's allies and the king and his knights would ride the dragons into battle. It had been your dream as a child to become a knight and be a dragon rider, but then everything changed and war had broken out. The details of why were unclear, the king had said that the dragons had betrayed the kingdom but the dragons claimed the opposite had happened. 

Many rumours had spread through the kingdom as to the reason for the war, some had merit, while others were completely ridiculous. Whatever the truth, the day the war had broken out you knew four things for certain; One - The queen was dead, having died giving birth to the princess. Two - The leader of the dragons was dead, killed by the king himself. Three - You would never become a dragon rider, and four - The dragons who were once cherished and revered, were now hated and feared and had returned to their homes in the mountains or had left to new lands. 

No one was sure how many dragons remained in the mountains, they were rarely seen and the knights and squires that ventured up there in the hopes of bringing back a dragons head rarely returned. The lucky few that did never spoke of seeing more than one, likely the reason they had survived the trip. Taking on one dragon was stupid, taking on more was suicide. Still it seemed every month produced a new, young, foolish squire that ventured up there with the hopes of coming home to be knighted by the king for their supposed strength and bravery. 

You had never become a squire, your mother did not have enough coin and no knight had been willing to accept you as their page due to a slight limp you had acquired from an accident as a young boy. Instead you had become a mercenary, a soldier available to hire for the right price. You rarely worked with a crew, finding the other local mercenaries lacking in morals. A little hypocritical perhaps but still, there were things even you were unwilling to do. 

* * *

  
The following morning you caught sight of a group of knights making their way up to the mountains. The dragons must have really upset the king this time you thought as you watched their progress until they were out of sight. The knights returned the following day, the group half its original size and those left sporting a number of injuries. This went on for three days, until finally on the fourth, you and every other mercenary in the kingdom were called to stand in the king's banquet hall. 

You stood there waiting, gazing around in discomfort. It was the first time you had ever entered the castle and you were not expecting to see mounted heads of dragons decorating the walls. You had heard rumours that the king had gone mad with both rage and grief after the death of the queen but you had never been one to put much stock in rumours. Perhaps you should of you think, cringing at the sight before you. Your fellow mercenaries seemed just as disturbed as you and you all shifted uncomfortably while waiting to discover why you had all been called there.

The king had not been seen outside of the castle for years and you are surprised to see him looking so old and haggard when he makes his entrance surrounded by guards. His voice is strong however as he welcomes you and he states that he has called you all here for an important mission. He claims his daughter, the princess, has been taken by the dragons and he asks that you all journey to the mountains to rescue her. He offers a high reward for her safe return and you listen as the men murmur amongst themselves. 

It is not a job you would usually accept having no interest in taking on a dragon, however when one of the men refuses the job outright it is made clear that it is an order and not a request after all. The men gathered wisely stay quiet after that but you wonder just how many will abandon the quest once you reach the mountains. As you leave the castle, the king makes one last request, he asks that when you do find the princess, you do not look upon her. With that confusing request he leaves the hall followed by his guards. 

On your journey to the mountain the men talk amongst themselves, separating naturally into groups. You end up riding alongside a crew that had just been passing through the kingdom and had no intention of actually going up the mountain. They were quiet, a stark contrast to the crew riding ahead of you, who are jovial about going up the mountain. This crew are locals and you can hear them boast to others about having faced dragons before and it being an easy job causing you to snort dubiously. 

‘‘I’d heard the rumours that your king had lost his mind but I didn’t believe it until today… I’m Gadaric by the way,’’ says the half orc next to you. ‘‘And these boys are Frederic, Laodamas and Meuric,’’ he continues, pointing to each of the men as he introduces them. Nodding to each of the men, you introduce yourself. 

‘‘Do you plan on going up the mountain?’’ Frederic asks you quietly. 

‘‘I suppose I’ll have to if I wish to return home,’’ you reply. You do consider leaving it all behind but there is also the matter of the princess’s life. While you do not know her, you feel obliged to at least try and save her. 

‘‘Good luck,’’ Gadaric says. ‘‘I’ve gone up against dragons in the past and it's never ended well.’’

‘‘Thank you. I'm hoping to avoid the dragons to be honest,’’ you reply.

‘‘That’s your best bet. Let the others cause a distraction, then sneak in, save the princess and get the hell out of there,’’ Frederic whispers.

You just nod at him in agreement. Honestly that had been your plan, you had no desire to face down a dragon. You may be skilled with a sword but you didn’t believe yourself competent enough to take down a dragon. You also had no desire to kill such a creature, you had always thought them to be magnificent and majestic, and you knew they were capable of great acts of kindness. It had been a dragon that had saved your life when you had your accident. Your whole life you had felt conflicted when you thought of the dragons, you knew they were now your peoples enemy and that you were at war with them but you couldn’t separate the new knowledge from the old feelings. 

As you approach the base of the mountain, the men break off into two groups. The crew you were talking with leaves riding East towards the next kingdom and many of the other men move to follow them. You knew many of the men wouldn’t stay but you are still surprised when only eight of you remain to make your way up the mountain.

‘‘Why do you think the king asked for us not to look at the princess?’’ One of the men asks quietly. 

‘‘Maybe she’s really ugly,’’ laughs another loudly. You recognise this one as a local mercenary, who’s always been a brute with no morals. He’s also the one that boasted of killing a dragon before, though you’re confident that he was talking out of his arse. 

‘‘_ Or _… maybe the rumours about her are true,’’ says another one of the men. 

‘‘What rumours?’’ asks the only non-human left amongst you. 

‘‘They say she isn’t the king's daughter… that she isn’t completely human,’’ answers one of the men. 

‘‘Wh-what?’’

‘‘Who says?’’ 

‘‘That’s all utter bull crap.’’ 

‘‘You’d believe anything.’’

Everyone speaks at once. Some of the men are guffawing loudly, and one pushes another. If they carry on at this rate the dragons will you hear you coming a mile off. That is assuming they don’t already know you’re here. 

‘‘Everyone shut up! Do you want _ them _ to know we’re coming,’’ hisses one man, echoing your thoughts.

It’s far too late though, as just as he gets the last word out, you all hear a mighty roar and a large green dragon appears breathing fire towards the group. Everyone scatters, with some of the men ducking behind rocks, others raise their shields, draw their swords and race towards the dragon. Seeing this as an opportunity, you scan the rocks searching for an entrance to the tunnels and caves inside. Finally spotting one, you make a dash for it, reaching the entrance unscathed. None of the men follow you inside, which you’re glad of, but you do hope that the majority of them make it home in one piece. 

Luckily the entrance does in fact lead to a tunnel, though it is tight and obviously not used by the dragons and you carefully squeeze your way through it. You know you are on the right track when you see the glow of firelight up ahead. Slowly, unsure of what you will find, you follow the glow, breathing slowly until you reach an opening in the tunnel. Beyond that, you find an enormous cavern and you can hear the rumbling snores of a dragon far too close for comfort. 

Torches line the cave walls thankfully providing light, however you can still feel your heart pounding frantically as you search the cave for the source of the rumbling snores. You almost miss the dragon at first, your gaze skipping over him before you do a double take. He is lying fast asleep amongst his hoard of gold coins and other trinkets, the colour of him blending in to the rock like camouflage. You feel your heart skip a beat and the first word to come into your mind is _beautiful_.

He is magnificent and large, a grey-blue colour, with two long white curved horns upon his head. Two smaller white horns sit just beneath those, jutting out from the side of his head and on each of his four legs, he has a set of sharp white claws. His long neck, bat like wings and sharply pointed tail are tightly curled around his body while smoke billows from his nostrils as he continues snoring, your presence for now going unnoticed. 

Shaking your head at your thoughts, you note that he is not one of the dragons that had attacked the kingdom, both of those had been green, and you see no sign of the princess here. Searching the large cavern for another exit, you curse internally when you see that the only other way out is directly behind the dragon and you consider your options. Do you try to get around the slumbering dragon to the opening which likely leads further into the caves and hopefully to the princess or do you go back out the way you came, not knowing what’s outside, and try to find another opening. 

Deciding you’d rather face a sleeping dragon than the angry one outside, you press yourself close to the wall and cautiously inch your way along it. Every time the dragons rumbling changes in pitch, you stop holding your breath hearing your heart pounding in your ears. Just as you think that you are going to make it, the dragon suddenly snorts awake and his amber eyes open, his gaze narrowing when he sees you. 

‘‘Human,’’ he growls, standing up on his four muscular legs, claws scraping over the stone. 

_ Shit! _You did not appreciate his sheer size until he stands facing you, he’s not the largest dragon you’ve ever seen but still, he’s double your size. You raise your shield but do not draw your sword, hoping if you do not pose an immediate threat he may not kill you just yet. Eyeing the opening you wonder if you should make a dash for it but he follows your gaze and blocks the way by unfurling his wings, caging you in.

‘‘Have you come for my head or my hoard?’’ He growls snarling, lips pulling back revealing his maw full of very sharp teeth. 

‘‘Neither… I came for the princess,’’ you gasp, standing frozen with your heart pounding and gaze fixed on those teeth. 

‘‘Ah... You’ve come for the girl. How chivalrous,’’ he rumbles, tilting his head to get a better look at you. 

‘‘Do you know where she is?’’ You ask. 

‘‘Perhaps…’’ he rumbles, sitting back on his haunches and folding his wings back.

You dare not move though, as his tail trails dangerously close to your body. Alert, as if waiting for any sudden movement. 

‘‘Will you tell me where she is?’’ You ask him hopefully. 

‘‘What makes you think she wants to be saved?’’ He rumbles in amusement, his tail twitching side to side, occasionally brushing against your legs.

‘‘Um… because she was kidnapped by a dragon?’’ You reply blinking, confused by the question.

‘‘Humans,’’ he growls in reply. ‘‘You are all the same, rushing in to save the day, assuming the worst.’’

‘‘I… Are you saying saying she doesn’t need saving?’’ You ask, shifting your weight uncomfortably. Since it appears that he has no intention of killing you, you relax a little and lower your shield. 

‘‘Hmm… Would you believe me if I said yes?’’ He asks, watching your movements carefully.

‘‘I’d believe it if she told me herself,’’ you reply frowning. 

He growls, tilting his head again, studying you for a moment, before rumbling, ‘‘Strange little human… engaging in conversation with the enemy… Do you not wish to see me dead?’’

‘‘No…’’ you say honestly. ‘‘Now can I speak to the princess or not?’’ You ask.

You manage to keep your voice steady, trying to sound braver than you feel but as he stands and lowers his head so that his snout is in front of your face, you can’t help but tremble wondering if he may just kill you after all. The heat that blows from his nostrils is stifling and you nervously break out in a sweat. Fortunately he just chuckles and turns towards the opening. 

‘‘Follow me brave little human... and leave your sword and shield behind.’’

You watch him move, exhaling in relief as he leaves the cavern and you debate whether or not to trust him. Figuring if he was going to kill you, he would have done it already, you reluctantly drop your shield and sword, hoping you won’t regret leaving them behind and follow him through the opening which leads to another tunnel. As you quickly catch up with him, he lets out another rumbling chuckle which causes you to tremble for an entirely different reason, the sound of it vibrating through your body. 

Trying to ignore it, you pay close attention to where you’re going, keeping track of all the twists and turns in the tunnel in case you need to make an escape later. Suddenly you make a turn into a tunnel which isn’t lit and as you move further along it the light from behind dies out, leaving you unable to see. You start to panic slightly, trying to see by sound but even the dragons footsteps are silent, and you stop, no longer following. 

‘‘What’s wrong, why have you stopped,’’ the dragon rumbles a second later.

‘‘I can’t see,’’ you explain.

You gasp, tensing as you feel something wrap around your waist and touching it you feel the rough scales of what can only be the dragon's tail. He surprises you by tugging you towards him and you collide with the side of his body. 

‘‘I forget you humans can’t see in the dark,’’ he rumbles quietly. ‘‘Just relax and let me lead the way.’’

Laying your hand on his side, you let him lead you through the tunnel, sighing when you realise that you will now be unable to get out of these tunnels on your own. Absently one hand strokes along his tail while the fingers on your other knead into the ridges on his side. You only realise what you’re doing when he rumbles out a noise which sounds strangely like a purr. You stop what you’re doing immediately, embarrassed, but fortunately the dragon doesn’t comment. 

‘‘What’s your name,’’ you ask, trying to distract yourself and tired of referring to him as dragon.

‘‘Ode,’’ he rumbles in reply. ‘‘What is yours?’’

Telling him, you listen as he repeats it, before he chuckles, ‘‘I think I prefer little human.’’ 

Shaking your head, you walk the rest of the way in silence. It feels like you’ve been walking for miles, when eventually you see a light up ahead. Sighing in relief, your legs now sore and your limp more pronounced, you remove your hand from Ode’s side and step away slightly. You expect him to remove his tail from around your waist and you're surprised when he doesn’t, eyeing him subtly you watch as he continues you walking, not acknowledging that you have moved away or that he still has a hold of you. 

The light leads into yet another tunnel, this one lined with torches, finally at the end of it is another cavern similar to the one you found Ode in, wide with high ceilings, and immediately upon entering your gaze goes to the large green dragon, who’s head swings in your direction growling. Then you notice the human standing beside the dragon and gasp.

‘‘Ode… Why have you brought a human here?’’ The distinctly female dragon growls. 

You don’t hear Ode’s reply though as you’re to busy examining the only other human in the room, though perhaps human is the wrong word. She’s tall, with curved golden horns that sit above her ears, and skin that is dappled with black scales. Then you notice that she has digitigrade legs and a tail, also black, that curls behind her. You feel Ode’s tail leave your waist as you approach her slowly.

‘‘Princess Adelaide?’’ You murmur questionly. 

You hear the dragon beside her growl at you and feel the heat of Ode behind you but are far to distracted looking into the eyes of the princess in front of you. It’s like looking into the eyes of a dragon and you cannot believe the rumours are true, that she is half dragon, but she nods in reply to your murmur before frowning. 

‘‘You are not a knight,’’ she says.

‘‘No,’’ you agree. ‘‘And you are not what I was expecting either.’’

As the green dragon growls at you again, the princess runs her hand along her snout. ‘‘It is alright Estrild. It’s understandable that he is confused,’’ she says to the dragon before turning back to you. ‘‘Did the king send you?’’

‘‘Yes, he’s very concerned for your welfare princess.’’

‘‘I highly doubt that,’’ she snorts.

‘‘I… do not understand,’’ you murmur.

‘‘Come sit. Let me tell you a story,’’ she says, leading you over to sit by a stream that runs through the cavern. Both dragons follow behind you, and while Ode lies behind you, his head at your side, Estrild lies beside the princess laying her head over her lap. You watch this with interest, wondering just how close the two are. 

Princess Adelaide then offers you a cup full of mead and you take it gratefully, sipping it slowly while you wait for the princess to get comfortable.

‘‘Hmmm... where should I start,’’ princess Adelaide mumbles, staring down at her cup. 

‘‘The beginning is usually the best place princess,’’ Ode rumbles amusedly. 

‘‘Thank you Ode,’’ she chuckles in reply. Then looking at you she continues, ‘‘My mother and the king were betrothed… they had no love for one another and that never changed. She was treated as a possession and while he was known for being a strong and fair king, he was not a good husband… My mother sought comfort elsewhere and found it with the Dragon leader Arthfael. They fell in love with one another but they tried to keep their relationship platonic, knowing it would be wrong for them to be together…’’ she says sighing, and then taking a drink. 

‘‘One night they gave in to their desire and while they never regretted it, they swore to never let it happen again. Soon after, my mother discovered she was with child, but assumed it to be the kings, believing it impossible to be Arthfaels… When I was born, the king discovered the truth, he murdered my mother in a fit of rage and then Arthfael. It is unknown why he spared me, but he certainly did not raise me, I was kept locked in the north wing and whenever our paths crossed he treated me with derision’’ she sighs, her gaze unfocused.

‘‘How… how do you know all this?’’ You ask, stunned at her story. 

Shaking her head and with her gaze focusing, she looks you in the eye. ‘‘My mother’s maid was her one true friend and confidant. She became my nanny and as I grew older I kept asking her questions about my mother, the dragons and why I was different. She eventually told me everything just recently.’’

‘‘And the dragons?’’ You ask questionly, glancing briefly at Ode and then Estrild.

The princess smiles and looks down at Estrild smiling and stroking her head, before saying, ‘‘They knew of Arthfaels love for the queen, when he was killed by the king they left for the mountains, the alliance over. They would have left it alone but the king, still mad with rage wanted every dragon to be punished… People say the king went mad after the queens death but servants in the castle would tell you he was always this way.’’

‘‘How did you come to know Estrild? And the other dragons?’’ You ask. Everything you had heard so far was interesting but it did not explain why the dragons would come for her now and how she seemed to close to Estrild.

‘‘I discovered a secret passageway out of the castle a year ago, I have been sneaking out, meeting with Estrild in secret,’’ she giggles. ‘‘They never knew I was Arthfaels child and you can imagine their surprise when I met them. I always returned to the castle though, my nanny is very much like my own mother... Then I got caught trying to sneak out one night and I was locked in my room. Estrild came for me with her brother Dew when I failed to meet her as we arranged… but I never expected it to cause all this trouble.’’

‘‘The king has sent most of his knights after you and now he’s moved on to mercenaries… He seems determined to get you back,’’ you say frowning. 

‘‘He does not want anyone knowing the truth, nor does he want me to be happy,’’ she says sadly.

‘‘What will you do now?’’

‘‘Most of the dragons have already left these mountains to a land across the sea, the rest remaining are planning to leave in a matter of days and I am going with them.’’

‘‘What of the king? He’s going to keep sending men here after you,’’ you ask. 

‘‘I know and I worry for the dragons if more come before we leave,’’ she says, frowning before suddenly sitting straighter with an excited look. ‘‘Will you return and report to the king that I am dead?’’ She asks hopefully. 

‘‘I… You want me to lie to the king?’’ You ask, worried about the consequences of such an action. 

‘‘He won’t know it is a lie. _ Please, _’’ she begs, and you find yourself unable to refuse especially with Estrild eyeing you like she might eat you if you do. 

You spend a little more time there talking with princess Adelaide, you ask how she met Estrild and she asks what life in the village is like. Ode and Estrild mostly stay silent, only occasionally adding to the conversation. Dew, Estrild’s brother, eventually makes an appearance and you are introduced. It is evident that he was the dragon outside that took down the rest of the mercenaries and that he is most displeased to discover that you managed to evade him. 

He is huge, the largest of the three, with only one eye and a broken horn. You leave soon after his arrival, feeling uncomfortable as he glares at you distrustfully. Ode escorts you, leading you back into the tunnel from which you came. 

‘‘Did you injure your leg?’’ Ode asks, as he notices your limp. 

‘‘No, it is an old injury. It has just been exacerbated by the journey here and by all the walking,’’ you explain. 

‘‘Climb onto my back, I will carry you the rest of the way,’’ he rumbles, stopping and looking at you expectantly. 

‘‘That is not necessary, I can manage,’’ you protest, though secretly you would love to ride him and feel your heart race at the prospect.

‘‘Get on,’’ he rumbles. ‘‘We will be in the dark again soon enough and you cannot see where you are walking.’’

‘‘Alright,’’ you say, withholding a grin. ‘‘You will have to help me up though.’’ 

He does so by wrapping his tail around your waist again and lifting you straight onto his back. You hold on tightly as he lets go and starts walking, finding it surprisingly comfortable. Now he is no longer looking at your face, you grin widely. It may not be the same as flying on a dragon but it certainly comes close.

‘‘Alright back there?’’ He rumbles questionly.

‘‘Yes, thank you Ode.’’ You reply, still grinning happily. 

In the dark you stroke the scales on his back, finding them rough to the touch, while Ode rumbles a purr that seems to vibrate straight through you. The journey back to Ode’s cavern passes far quicker than you hope and you reluctantly slide down from his back when you reach the cavern and he stops laying down to aid your descent.

‘‘It is late, you should stay here for the night,’’ he rumbles.

‘‘I… well if you don’t mind, thank you,’’ you say, not liking the idea of traveling back to the village in the dark.

‘‘Not at all… it has been a long time since I’ve had the pleasure of another’s company.’’

‘‘What about the other dragons?’’

‘‘We tend to keep to ourselves… Dew and Estrild are the exception. I speak to them both on occasion but we are not close,’’ he explains, and you nod accepting this, knowing that dragons are generally solitary creatures. ‘‘There is a small stream towards the back of the cavern is you wish to bathe,’’ he says, standing and leading you over to the back of the cavern.

‘‘I would, yes,’’ you say, eager to clean yourself. After the journey here and walk through the tunnels you cannot imagine that you smell particularly fresh and you wonder if it bothers him. 

‘‘I will get you a cloth that you can use to clean yourself and a cloak to wear,’’ he rumbles, moving around a protruding rock which is large enough for him to almost disappear behind it. 

Removing your tunic in preparation, you are bare down to the waist and debating whether to remove the rest of your clothing, when he returns, bundles of cloth clutched in his claws. He stops when he sees you, his widening as he stares at your torso. You feel a thrill run through you as he eyes you in what seems like appreciation before cautiously approaching you and pushing the bundles towards you. 

‘‘I will go hunt while you bathe,’’ he rumbles, before turning and heading out of the cavern, tail scraping along the stone. 

Smiling you bathe before pulling on the cloak that he has brought you. While you wait for him to return, you have a look around the cavern finding it to be even larger than you first thought, with corners that lead to more areas that contain items of his hoard. Around one corner you find bundles of fabric which have been arranged into a makeshift nest. 

When he returns, you help him build a fire on which to cook the meat he’s brought back with him. He may not need it cooked but you certainly do and as you do that you ask him about his life up here in the mountains and about what his life was like before the war. You sit by his side, comfortably leaning against him as you listen to him talk feeling his chest vibrate with every breath.

You are surprised to learn that he is considered young in terms of dragons but old enough that he has already had young that are now fully grown and have since left. He has been on his own ever since, hunting and sleeping the days away except for the brief time he spent with the humans. You have many questions for him and he answers them all patiently before he loses interest in speaking about himself and instead asks that you tell him more about your life in the village and the work you do. 

‘‘So you’ve never battled a dragon then?’’ He asks, as you finish telling him about your previous jobs.

‘‘No, I’ve never wanted to. A dragon saved my life when I was a boy and…’’ you say, trailing off.

‘‘And what?’’

You chuckle self consciously. ‘‘He was my first crush. Strange I know but…’’ you say, turning to look at the fire.

‘‘Not so strange,’’ he rumbles amusedly, turning your head carefully with a claw. ‘‘Surely you noticed that the princess and Estrild are more than just friends. And I… I have always found you humans beautiful… so small and delicate.’’ 

‘‘Ode,’’ you whisper questionly searching his eyes, as you feel him shuffle slightly, wings twitching.

‘‘Get some sleep little human, you need it for the journey back tomorrow,’’ he rumbles standing. ‘‘It is more comfortable in my nest, come.’’

You frown as you follow him to the nest you saw earlier, confused at his sudden withdrawal. Not wanting to push your luck or upset him, you settle down in the nest, finding yourself yawning. You are tired and while you would rather be engaging in more interesting actively, sleep is the next best thing.

‘‘Stay?’’ You murmur questionly, as Ode turns to leave. He eyes you for a moment before laying down next you. When you tuck yourself closer in to him and stroke along his snout, he lets out a purr and wraps his tail around you.

‘‘Good night little human,’’ he rumbles, as quietly as a dragon can, sounding just as tired as you feel.

‘‘Goodnight Ode,’’ you murmur in response.

  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

You're not sure what wakes you but you feel disappointed, you were having a particularly nice dream, vivid too. Momentarily forgetting where you are, you reach down to palm your now semi aroused member, stopping startled when you hear a grumble from the dragon beside you. 

  
‘‘Go back to sleep little human, the sun hasn’t even risen yet,’’ he rumbles.

‘‘I almost thought you were just a dream,’’ you murmur, turning to face him. With his head now laying level with your chest, you can feel the heat coming from him on your skin, causing your nipples to harden and a shiver run down your spine. 

‘‘Was it a pleasant dream?’’ He asks, his tone amused as he eyes you with one of his amber eyes.

‘‘Mmm it was,’’ you reply, running a hand over one of his longer horns.

‘‘You're not making things easy little human,’’ he growls, shuffling up to nuzzle at your neck.

You moan as his tongue sneaks out to swipe across your neck and then gasp when you feel his teeth scrape against the same spot. Tipping your head back with a groan, you feel as though his teeth on you isn’t something you should be enjoying, he could easily kill you with them but you lay still, clutching at his horns while his rough tongue licks your neck enjoying the sensation.

‘‘I have tried to resist you but...’’ Ode rumbles, running his long tongue down your chest and over your nipples, clawing the material of the cloak away. ‘‘I want you little human.’’

‘‘_Yes _… Ode, please,’’ you moan, as his tongue moves lower to lick over your stomach. You rush to remove the rest of your clothing feeling a little self conscious as he eyes your now hard member with interest. Your mind goes blank however when he licks over the tip a few times before coiling his tongue round it. 

He works his tongue over and over your member before leaving it to lick at your pucker. You moan, writhing as he works his tongue inside desperately trying to stretch the muscle. The feeling of his tongue inside is glorious and you buck your hips up trying fuck his tongue.

Ode pulls away with a rumbling chuckle and as he raises up you see that his member has slipped free from a slit between his back legs. To your relief it is smaller than you had imagined but it’s still far bigger than you had ever seen on a human. Thick at the base, tapering down to a thin sharp tip, with ridges running down the underside. The head is a pale blue colour, the colour darkening gradually to a dark blue-grey at its base.

Sitting up you take it in your hand finding it wet from the lubrication that’s dripping from his slit and your hand easily slides over it. Giving it a squeeze, you hear Ode give a rumbling purr in response, his wings giving a shiver. Feeling thoroughly prepared by his tongue and knowing his own lubricant will aid him, you turn swiftly to kneel on the nest, hearing Ode whine at the loss of your hand. 

‘‘I want you inside me,’’ you say, spreading your legs.

‘‘I don’t want to hurt you,’’ he replies, moving to lay over you and nuzzling at your neck. 

‘‘You won’t. Just… go slowly,’’ you say, feeling the tip of his member poke at your pucker. 

You hear him give a low purr as you push back onto him, his sharp tip easily entering you. He holds perfectly still continuing to purr as you continue pushing back onto him, working his member deep inside. Pushing back onto his member as far as you can take him, you stop at the point it feels to much before moving, working it in and out. 

Now that he has the knowledge of what you can take, he joins in moving with a low growl. You groan as he picks up the pace, working in and out faster, reaching down you stroke yourself as he continues gaining speed, his purr building in volume. 

‘‘You feel so good… so big,’’ you moan.

‘‘It has been so long,’’ he pants in response, his thrusts becoming more wild. ‘‘You’re going to make me come little human.’’

_ ‘‘Yes,_’’ you moan, stroking yourself faster wanting to come with him. 

You hear your moans echoing around the cavern walls before they are drowned out when Ode lets out thunderous roar as he comes. The heat of his come inside tips you over the edge bringing you with him with a shout of his name. You lay there for a few moments gasping for breath until he withdraws with a groan.

He falls to the side of you to lay on his back, wings splayed, and pulls you up to lay over his chest where you both doze contentedly until he starts to stir, telling you that the sun has risen. 

  
  


‘‘When are you and the others leaving?’’ You ask, not really wanting to hear the answer. You do not want to think of him leaving at all.

‘‘Soon,’’ he replies with a sigh, nuzzling at the top of your head.

‘‘Why have you stayed as long as you have?’’ You ask curiously, leaning on an elbow to look at his face. 

‘‘This is my home…’’ he says, gazing around the cavern. ‘‘I have never wanted to leave it... but it is time.’’

You clean up in the stream and take your time getting dressed, reluctant to leave and say goodbye to Ode. It is difficult but you have a home to return to and a mission to complete, besides Ode does not ask you to stay much to your disappointment. Your only consolation is that Ode seems just as unhappy to see you go as he leads you out of the main cavern entrance. As you make the journey back to the village, you find yourself often looking back in regret, believing you will never see Ode again. 

When you come to stand before the king you have to conceal your intense dislike for the man, you never much cared for him before and now after hearing the princess’s story you care for him even less. You spin your tale though and lie through your teeth, claiming the princess is dead. He reacts like you expect him to, with no sadness only anger, but he seems to buy your story and excuses you to your immense relief. 

As you leave the castle you hear the rushing footsteps of someone coming up behind you, swiftly turning, your hand goes to your sword only to withdraw when you see it is only one of the king's maids. An older lady, who when she reaches you, gasps for breath.

‘‘Is it true? Is my little Adelaide really dead?’’ She asks, gripping onto your arm.

_ Shit! _This must be the nanny the princess mentioned. The princess had not prepared you for this and you hesitate unsure what you should reveal.

‘‘I… I am sorry,’’ you eventually murmur, evading the question and clutching at her hand on your arm. 

‘‘_No!_ She can’t be. Estrild would never allow her to come to harm. Please, tell me it isn’t true.’’

‘‘No, Estrild would never allow that,’’ you say, agreeing but not elaborating further. ‘‘I am sure the castle has many ears my lady, please.’’ You continue, urging her to say no more and glancing around. 

‘‘Of course,’’ she gasps, letting you go. ‘‘I… Thank you sir. I will not speak of this again,’’ she whispers, before turning and hurrying back inside.

You sigh watching her go, hoping you have not just made a mistake. Another glance around reveals no sign of anybody else and you feel sure the lady will reveal nothing of your conversation to the king, you are also sure that the princess would be glad of your decision, wanting the lady to know that she is well despite the possible consequences. 

Upon your return to the village you try to carry on with life as normal even though you feel that something had fundamentally changed within you. News of the princess's demise soon spreads through the village and folk come to your door wanting to commend you for your bravery and it makes you feel like a fraud. 

Perhaps that it is the reason for the pit in your stomach and in need of distraction you ride west on to the next village in search of work. You end up meeting up with a familiar crew, a trio who had gone up the mountains with you but had bolted when the dragon had appeared. They had been given the job of dispatching a rabid animal in the woods which had been terrorising the villagers for weeks and invite you to join them. 

The job is over far too quickly and you found that it was not an efficient distraction, your thoughts often drifting to Ode, wondering if he is thinking of you and if he and the others have left the mountains yet. Only three days have passed when you make the return journey home and as usual nothing has changed in your absence. Sighing as you dismount your horse you ask yourself why you remain in this village, with your mother gone now you have nothing keeping you here. 

You have only just finished dressing the following morning when you hear a frantic knock at your door. Frowning you open it, eyes widening when the princess’s lady practically falls in, stumbling. 

‘‘You can’t be here,’’ you say, helping her up and quickly closing the door. 

‘‘The king,’’ she gasps, struggling to catch her breath.

As she sits clutching at her chest, you rush to get her a drink, waiting patiently for her to elaborate and tell you why she came here. She’s covered herself in a cloak which hides her face, so hopefully no one has recognised her but you are still mad that she risked coming here.

‘‘The king has assembled an army… they make there way to the mountain as we speak,’’ she says, still gasping.

‘‘What? Why would he do that now?’’ You frown. 

‘‘To avenge his daughter of course. Folks have been asking questions, why would he not try to avenge his daughter's death, even the servants have been talking, the king has to be feeling the pressure by now. Even his nephew, now his heir, is suspicious... He’s sent an army to end the life of all the dragons once and for all.’’

‘‘This is troubling news to be sure, but by now I am sure they have all left the mountains, they were planning to leave as soon as possible,’’ you say frowning, the thought of Ode already being gone turning your stomach. 

‘‘What if they haven’t gone? What will happen if the men discover the truth and return with the news that the princess lives?’’ She asks. ‘‘You should go, follow them and see if the dragons have gone.’’

She’s right, you know she is. You also know if the king discovers the truth you're as good as dead. Then comes in the anxiety of knowing that if they haven’t left the mountains the dragons will be facing an army and you stand, rushing to gather your travelling pack. 

‘‘You're going?’’ She asks, face lit up with hope.

‘‘Yes.’’

‘‘Then here take this, give it to Adelaide if you see her,’’ she says, taking out a letter and handing it to you. 

You take it from her, rushing out the door and running to the stables to find a horse. You hear the stable boy shouting behind you as you ride off but ignore him in favour of speed. You hope you are not to far behind the army but you can see no sign of it ahead of you. 

As you make it to the base of the mountain you hurry to dismount your horse already able to hear the clang of metal and screams from men. Then comes a mighty roar from a dragon which shakes the ground and you curse knowing the dragons are still here. Cursing again you scramble up the rock, almost slipping in your haste. Moving more cautiously now, you watch as a soldier sails over your head only to tumble down the mountains. 

Reaching the plateau your gaze immediately goes to the dragon in the air who’s breathing fire down on the men below. It’s Dew and he’s looking a little worse for wear, his underbelly littered with arrows. He is winning though as the number of soldiers remaining is dwindling at a fast pace. Seeing no sign of Ode or Estrild, you hold your position, taking cover not wanting Dew to mistake you for one of the enemy. 

There’s little you can do but wait as Dew takes care of the army, knowing you can’t do anything while Dew is in a rage. Many of the soldiers flee back down the mountain when they see that they are losing and eventually everything goes deadly quiet until you hear Dew land, his claws scraping along the rocks. Cautiously you leave your cover and slowly approach Dew who seems to mouthing at something on his back. 

‘‘Dew,’’ you call out, warning him of your presence. 

His head swiftly turns in your direction with a growl, before he stops eyeing you with a glare from his one eye. 

‘‘Why are you here?’’ He rumbles.

‘‘I did not know if you had all left yet, I came to help… but you seemed to have it all under control,’’ you say, as you watch him sit back on his haunches and swipes a claw down down his middle, removing the arrows as if they were nothing but splinters, though you suppose to him they may as well be. 

‘‘I have battled armies thousands strong, this was a pathetic response from the king,’’ he huffs, moving to stand on all fours before walking in the direction of the cavern entrance. 

‘‘Really? Then why do you have sword in your… haunch,’’ you ask with a snort, following behind him. 

‘‘Some coward thought to attack from behind,’’ he growls. ‘‘They were stupid believing a measly sword could puncture my scales. The sword is simply stuck under them…’’

You smirk at his disgruntled tone, before laughing when he starts wiggling his haunches trying to dislodge it, causing him to release another growl and turn his head with a glare. 

‘‘Careful human, I could eat you and the others would never know,’’ he growls. 

‘‘I am sorry,’’ you gasp, biting your tongue, trying to stop from laughing. ‘‘Talking of the others, where are they?’’

‘‘Estrild is inside the caverns with Adelaide and Ode was guarding the entrance,’’ he rumbles, before coming to a stop, tensing. 

‘‘What? What’s wrong?’’ You ask, trying to see around his massive form. 

‘‘Stay here,’’ he growls, before he bounds over the rocks to get to the caverns faster.

With him gone you see what has gotten him so wound up, a soldier lies just ahead of you, he’s unconscious but still alive you discover after looking over him. With one here it’s likely others made it this far and you hurry after Dew ignoring his command to stay. 

Turning round the bend that conceals the entrance to the cavern, you suddenly draw to a stop when your gaze lands on Ode, seeing him on his back with a sword protruding from his chest, blood covering him and the rocks around him. Your stomach drops and your heart thumps painfully as you rush over to him thinking him dead. 

‘‘_Ode_,’’ you cry, pitifully trying to shake him. When he doesn’t respond you clamber over his legs trying to feel if his heart still beats, becoming frantic when you cannot tell if he’s still alive. 

‘‘I told you stay back there,’’ Dew growls, reappearing out of the cavern entrance with Estrild directly behind him. 

‘‘Calm down Dew,’’ Estrild says, as they make there way over to you and Ode. ‘‘He’s just concerned for Ode,’’ she adds, before turning to you. ‘‘He’s still alive but we have to get him inside quickly.’’

You breathe a sigh of relief but know he’s not in the clear yet. You watch as Estrild helps lay Ode over Dew’s back before Dew moves with speed into the caverns.

‘‘Come, you can ride on my back,’’ Estrild says, as she uses her tail to lift you onto her, giving you very little choice, not that you are complaining. You hold on tightly as Estrild runs after Dew, she’s lithe and fast, quickly catching up with him as they race through the tunnels and caverns. Ode looks so small on the back of Dew you can’t help but think as you watch Ode’s head flop about as Dew runs. 

As you reach the cavern you recognise to be Estrild’s, you see the princess is already prepared, with rags of cloth and bowls of water. When Dew puts Ode down, she rushes to provide medical attention. You’re not sure she knows how to do all she’s doing but you’re glad of the fact she does. The other dragons lay watching and you pace as she works, already having removed the sword she’s in the process of stitching him when Dew tells you calm down.

‘‘Calm down?’’ You repeat lowly. ‘‘He could die and you're telling me to calm down?’’

‘‘He is not going to die,’’ Dew growls, rising to stand and moving towards you.

‘‘You don’t know that,’’ you growl back at him, to upset to think straight and when he sticks his head down, getting in your face, you push against his snout causing him to release another growl. 

‘‘That’s enough,’’ Estrild roars, sticking her head in between the two of you. ‘‘This isn’t helping and Adelaide needs to concentrate,’’ she continues, glaring at you and then at Dew, who growls back in response before he turns and strides out of the cavern. 

‘‘I’m sorry,’’ you murmur to Estrild, honestly feeling ashamed at your behaviour. 

‘‘I know… We are all just upset,’’ she says, staring after Dew.

‘‘_Will _ he live?’’ You ask her, gesturing towards Ode.

‘‘He will,’’ the princess answers for her, causing you to over at her. ‘‘He’s lost a lot of blood and it will take him time to recover but he will,’’ she adds, standing and carrying the dirty rags over to the stream.

You move to sit beside him, exhaling in relief and running your hand over his head. You wish you had never left, if you hadn’t told the king his daughter was dead this would never of happened and you would of been here to help. Why hadn’t they left the mountains you wonder, looking over to the stream where the princess and Estrild are quietly talking. 

‘‘Why are you still here? In the mountains I mean,’’ you ask them, trying not so sound like you’re blaming either of them. 

‘‘We were waiting for the weather to change,’’ the princes replies, coming over to sit with you. ‘‘There's high winds over the sea, it’s too windy for the dragons to fly in. We would be gone otherwise.’’

You nod understanding, but still upset at the outcome. When Dew returns he drops your pack at your feet before moving to curl up in a corner away from everyone else. You must of dropped it outside and you thank him quietly for bringing it in. You know you should also apologise but decide to leave it for now, feeling too tired for any more arguments and Dew doesn’t appear in the mood to talk. 

The princess brings you food to eat and mead to drink some time later and you thank her even though you don’t have much of an appetite. It is only then you remember you have a letter for her. 

‘‘Princess, your lady asked me to give you this,’’ you say, rummaging through your pack to find it.

‘‘She knows I’m alive?’’

‘‘Yes, I didn’t exactly tell her but it was implied,’’ you say.

‘‘It’s alright, I’m glad she knows the truth and I know she won’t tell anyone,’’ she smiles, taking the letter as you pass it to her. ‘‘And please just call me Adelaide,’’ she adds. ‘‘My title means nothing anymore.’’

You nod, settling back to pick at your meal, while Adelaide joins Estrild back over at the stream. You watch as she sits, leaning against Estrild and opens the letter. Estrild appears to read it over her shoulder and as tears fall down Adelaide's cheeks, Estrild licks them away. 

You look away feeling as though you are protruding on an intimate moment, and your gaze goes to Ode. He’s appears deathly still, but as you watch you can see the steady rise and fall of his chest, proving that he does in fact still live. You yearn for relationship like Adelaide’s and Estrild’s and you wonder if you could have that with Ode.

The next couple of days pass by with no sign of movement from Ode. You spend your time reading the many books in cavern and playing games with the girls. Relations are a bit tense with Dew to begin with, even after you apologise, and he ends up ignoring you for the first two days. It’s on your third night there that things improve between the two of you. 

You are laying near Ode, trying to sleep when you hear a noise coming from the nest. You frown wondering if you’re hearing things, when another echoes through the cavern. You snigger when you realise it is a moan, and then you hear a groan come from Dew who is curled up in his usual corner. You look over when you hear him shift, seeing him stand and leave the cavern. _ Poor Dew _ you think, sniggering, sure that even dragons don’t want to hear their siblings sexual escapades.

You don’t really want to hear it either, so you get up following Dew out of the cavern. You find him outside near the caverns entrance and you wince when you see the dried blood still covering the rocks nearby. Sitting beside him, you follow his gaze up to the night sky, where you can see thousands of stars.

‘‘Don’t you have your own cavern,’’ you ask, wondering why he stays in the same one as Estrild. 

‘‘I did, but we all agreed to share one given the situation,’’ he responds. 

You nod understanding, then question, ‘‘Are you three the only dragons that remain in these mountains.’’

‘‘There is one other,’’ he rumbles, eyeing you carefully. ‘‘He lives up on the highest peak of the mountain, spending his days sleeping.’’

‘‘Does he know you’re all leaving?’’

‘‘He does. He will not leave though,’’ he sighs. You sit silently for awhile and just when you are contemplating going back inside, he breaks the silence. ‘‘Will you be coming with us?’’ 

‘I… don’t know,’’ you sigh. You have thought about it and you would like to but you’re not sure if Ode will want you to come with them. Looking back at Dew, you share your thoughts with him.

‘‘Ode has not been the same since he met you, he likes you a lot. And despite my… reservations, I think you will be good for him,’’ he rumbles grudgingly. 

‘‘Thank you Dew,’’ you smile. You sit a bit longer before standing. ‘‘I’m going back in, you coming?’’

‘‘I think I’ll wait a while longer,’’ he replies.

Things are better between the two of you the following day and you notice he no longer eyes you with mistrust. Later in the day he brings out a chess board from his hoard and he persuades you to join in a game with him. Apparently neither of the females are fond of chess and both refuse to play with him.

It is on the fifth night that Ode finally stirs. You are sitting near to him reading, the others already fast asleep when you see him shifting. Lifting your head from the book, you watch him avidly, holding your breath waiting to see if he’ll wake. He groans before blinking his eyes open looking around in confusion. 

‘‘Hey, how are you feeling?’’ You ask him softly, happy he is finally awake but keeping quiet so you don’t wake the others.

‘‘What happened?’’ He replies, his voice hoarse.

‘‘You took a sword to the chest.’’

‘‘Where are the others?’’ He asks, pulling his head up and trying to look around.

‘‘Asleep. Adelaide and Estrild are in their nest and Dew is over there,’’ you say quietly, pointing over to where Dew is curled up. 

‘‘No one else is hurt?’’ He rumbles, laying his head back down.

‘‘No. Just you,’’ you say stroking his snout. ‘‘You had me really worried you know…’’

‘‘Forgive me,’’ he responds, nuzzling into your side, before looking up at you. ‘‘How are you here?’’

‘‘I came when I heard that the king had sent an army. I stayed to make you were alright.’’

‘‘Hmm… I am glad you’re here, I missed you.’’ He responds, closing his eyes again. You continue to run your hands along his head and over his horns, listening as he purrs until he starts snoring and you laugh silently. Apparently four nights of sleep have not been enough for him. Now knowing that he is going to be just fine you settle down beside him and get some much needed sleep.   
  


* * *

Two weeks later and you find yourself in a new cavern, that you’re happy to call your home. It isn’t large but it is enough for just you and Ode. You had only just landed in this new valley a couple of days previously and were still settling in, meeting the other locals, but you were happy. 

It had taken a couple more days after Ode had woken for him to heal enough to fly and then you had to wait for the weather to clear but eventually you had all left the old mountain home for this new one. The journey over the sea had been long and arduous, though you had enjoyed finally being able to ride a dragon in flight.

In the time before leaving the mountain, you and Ode had a heartfelt conversation about where you stood with each other. He had confessed that he had never wanted you to leave but couldn’t ask you to stay, dreading the answer. You confessed that you hadn’t wanted to leave him either but since he hadn’t asked you to stay you thought that meant he wasn’t interested in anything more. You both laughed at how foolish you had both been before he showed you very thoroughly how wrong your thoughts had been.

You are lost in the memory of that night, smiling foolishly when Ode finally returns from his visit with Dew.

‘‘Why the big smile, little human?’’ He asks, coming to stand in front of you and running a claw down you back. 

‘‘I was just thinking…’’ you reply. 

‘‘Happy thoughts?’’

‘‘Mmm very happy,’’ you say, kissing his snout. ‘‘How is Dew?’’

‘‘Not happy as always,’’ he rumbles. ‘‘Apparently he doesn’t like his new neighbours.’’

‘‘Which ones?’’ You ask frowning. 

‘‘The humans down in the valley,’’ he responds with a rumbling chuckle. As usual the vibrations of it run straight through you and you shudder. 

‘‘Ah of course, I should of known,’’ you say, stroking his chest. The wound he had is completely healed now but there’s still a faint scar and you run a finger along it which causes a shiver to run through him. 

‘‘He will get used to them,’’ he rumbles. ‘‘Now, enough talking about Dew, I can think of much more pleasurable activities.’’

‘‘Really? I’m not sure I can think of any,’’ You smirking. ‘‘You’re going to have to show me these so called pleasurable activities.’’

‘‘Oh. I’ll show you all right,’’ he rumbles, growling at you playfully before licking down your neck. ‘‘If you don’t want these clothes destroyed, I suggest you remove them quickly.’’

Laughingly you push him away before moving to the nest, removing your clothes as you go. He pounces as you reach the nest, knocking you gently to the ground where he then proceeds to ravish you thoroughly, showing you exactly what he finds pleasurable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos & comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
